Gohan One-Half
by KingArmorKing
Summary: Having one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, martial artists in the world living in the city was a reason why people came to Satan City. But aside from that, the place was about as normal as one could get. That was at least until a young woman with a monkey and a young boy clinging to her ran through the streets with a cow hot on her tail. Ranma 1/2 AU - ONE-SHOT -


So this came from a crossover art that manialwaysfeelsoguilty drew a while back on tumblr, I saw it and just absolutely fell in love with it and had to write something!  
I dunno if I'll actually continue writing for this but this was nice to write!

All credit for the idea goes to manialwaysfeelsoguilty, I don't claim anything here!  
Dragon Ball of course is owned by Akira Toriyama and Ranma 1/2 is owned Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

"Excuse me! Pardon me! I'm so sorry I'm just kinda in a hurry!"

The pedestrians walking the streets of Satan City raised an eyebrow at the young woman barreling down the streets. It wasn't her attire that had them staring, though it certainly made her stick out with the bright red changshan she was wearing not to mention the larger set of clothes she was carrying; no what had them all staring was the fact that not only was there a young boy clinging to her waist, but there was a small monkey clinging to her head and an absolutely _**furious**_ cow charging after her.

She, understandably, had a panicked expression on her face and looked up at the monkey, "Come on dad can't do you do something?!"

The monkey chittered sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as if to say, "Sorry! No can do!"

"Hehehe come on Gohan you know dad's useless when it comes to trying to get away from mom's wrath!" the young boy said jovially.

Despite her dire situation Gohan couldn't help a nervous laugh at that, "Well you do have a point there Goten…" she sighed.

Multiple eyes continued to watch the odd event happening, some questioning whether they should intervene, some attempting to follow from a safe distance and some simply looking away doing their best to ignore when they heard the girl exclaim, "Oh man a dead end?!"

The loud snort that came from behind Gohan caused her to spin around, holding her hands up in front of herself in surrender, "C-Come on now mom let's just calm down okay?"

She'd called the monkey "dad" and now the cow was "mom"?

The cow, regardless of whether she was the girl's mother or not, stomped a hoof and glared daggers at the monkey, who flinched and buried his face in the spiked up hair he clung to. Gohan looked up at him and reached up to pat his head, "You know hiding isn't gonna help dad."

She heard soft, muffled squeaks before he poked his head up again and began making louder chitters, his tail flicking nervously behind him. The cow stayed put and let the monkey finish before snorting angrily and turning her gaze to Goten, stomping a hoof twice.

"Uh I'm guessing she wants to you go over there squirt." Gohan said.

Goten nodded, releasing his grip on Gohan and ran over to the cow, climbing up onto her back. Once he was situated, the cow huffed and glared at the two across from her before turning and walking out of the alley.

"She says she wants you to stay there!" Goten shouted back, scooting up to her head, "Hey mama where are we goin'?"

Gohan watched them go and let out a loud groan, "Man why am I in trouble too…?" she stared up at the monkey and lifted him off her head, "I hope they're going to get hot water. I'm just glad that I managed to grab your clothes before mom chased us all the way here…" the monkey playfully stuck his tongue out as a response before instinctively jumping away when a cascade of water came down on Gohan's head, "Kami that's hot!"

"I should hope so considering that hot water is the only way to change us all back to normal young man!"

Loose clothing shifted to a better fit and a few inches were gained as the young woman turned into a young man, "T-Thank you mom…" he said sheepishly. He turned around to see his mother and younger brother behind him, the latter of the two holding an empty kettle in his hands, "And thanks for the help Goten."

Goten beamed at his older brother, laughing as his hair was ruffled and nodded, "Anytime big brother!"

Their mother couldn't help a smile at her sons and was about to lead her family out of the alley when her eldest said, "Wait mom what about dad?"

The monkey let out a few questioning chitters, squeaking in fear at the glare sent towards him and climbed up onto Gohan's shoulders for safety.

"Don't think you're off the hook Goku! I may be willing to go along with this and seeing this Hercule Satan but you can change back when we get there!" she shouted, storming off.

Goku flinched but shrugged off his scolding with another scratch behind his head, the expression on his face sheepish. Goten giggled and held his hands out so Goku would jump into them, "I think you kinda deserved that dad!"

Gohan smiled, well at least the situation hadn't ended with his dad impaled on his mom's horns. Well he knew that she'd never go that far but still her anger was something to be feared even if his dad was one of the strongest people on earth, "Hey dad are you sure it's worth it that we go to this Mister Satan's house? I mean you stopped our training journey for it after we went to _that place_ in China."

Goku nodded, his expression determined and his little fists clenched so Gohan decided to take that as a yes. He reached down to pat Goku's head, "Well then we better get going before—"

"Goku get your tiny monkey butt over here and lead the way! You're the only one who knows where his house even is in this city!"

"Too late for that big brother!" Goten laughed.

Gohan's mouth formed into a thin line as he ruffled his brother's hair harder this time, "Oh yeah is it squirt? I couldn't tell!"

Goten laughed harder before running over to their mother, "Mom help! Gohan's messing up my hair!"

"Nothing can mess up your hair squirt, it's as stubborn as dad's!" Gohan ran after his family, slowing to fall in step behind them. He didn't pay any attention to the confused stares, he couldn't blame them really. After all they had just witnessed seen a girl being chased by a cow enter that alley and saw no trace of the cow or the girl.

He was used to it though, ever since his father had taken them all to that training ground in China this was the new normal for him. Sometimes it was a pain, like when they were stuck in the wilderness with no reliable way to get hot water but in the end his family ended up back together so he thought it was all worth it.

The only thing bothering him was why his father insisted on bringing them here in the first place, _Oh well… guess I'll just find out when we get to Mister Satan's house._ he thought.


End file.
